Unexpected Help
by m0rbidity
Summary: The Kanes meet the campers at Half-Blood and they offer to help Annabeth find Percy. Rated K  because I want it to be.
1. I Find Another Godly World

**My first Kane Chronicles and PJO crossover. Ok, listen. I have to work on three stories at the same time- Irritating a Certain Girl, Daughter of Poseidon, and this. Meanwhile, I also have a story that I have to write outside of Fanfiction and it's also summer. So please don't blame me if I take a long time to upload a new chapter. **

**I know, I know. I just came back from my finals which took about two weeks and you guys were probably dying for the next chapters. But it's summer. I might go somewhere but I promise that I will write the next chapters on paper so when I get back, I will type it up. MAYBE! I'm not sure if I'm going anywhere, but just in case, I want to guys to know that that is why I'm not uploading. Ok, wow, I just looked through what I typed and I think I put too much so I'll stop typing so you could get on with the story. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Kane Chronicles or the Percy Jackson series. **

"Can you hear me?" I heard a girl yell. Sadie and I were roaming around Manhattan, even though we were forbidden to. Sadie had dragged me here because 'she had nothing to do and I had no sense of fun.' I tried to reason with her. I told her Amos was going to be furious. Well, too late now. We were in the middle of nowhere. "We can't even get home!" I hissed. "PERCY!" I heard the girl yell again. I saw her come into the clearing. She was wearing an orange t-shirt that read CAMP HALF-BLOOD on it. She had blond hair that was streaked with gray.

"PERCY JACKSON! PERCY! CAN YOU HEAR ME? WHERE ARE YOU?" She cried. Then, she saw Sadie and me. "Have you seen a boy, about my height, black hair and green eyes?" she asked up, speaking rapidly. I shook my head. I noticed a dagger grasped in her hand. I motioned Sadie to back up. "We could help you if you want," I suggested, dodging a smack on the head from Sadie. The girl looked at me suspiciously. She sheathed her knife and tucked it away in her pockets.

She sat down on a boulder on the grass and put buried her face in her hands. "Hullo? Standing right here?" Sadie said rudely. The girl looked up, too upset to even snap at Sadie. "I'd love your help, but you can't find him," the girl said softly. I felt a need to help her. "We could still try. By the way, I'm Carter Kane and that's my sister Sadie," I introduced. _Stupid me. Why did I tell her my last name? She could've been a magician! _She cleared her throat. "I'm Annabeth Chase," she replied, "Anyways; I'm looking for my boyfriend, Percy Jackson." Her gray eyes looked stormy, as if a tornado were brewing inside her.

"Sorry, where in the bloody world are we?" Sadie interrupted. Annabeth looked uncomfortable. She hesitated before answering. Then, a thing that looked like half goat and half man came running up. On instinct, I pulled out my khopesh and Sadie pulled out her wand. "Put that sword down!" Annabeth hissed. I slowly lowered my sword.

"Grover, any news on Percy?" Annabeth asked him. The goat man, who must've been Grover, shook his head. "Sorry Annabeth. I have dryads, naiads and satyrs looking all over for him. We can't find him," Grover said sadly. He went back into the clearing and seemed to disappear. "Did that bloody goat just disappear?" Sadie asked. Annabeth turned back to us.

"He wasn't a goat. He's a satyr, a Greek creature. Since you just saw that, I have to tell you everything," Annabeth said unhappily. Sadie rolled her eyes. "If telling us makes you that unhappy, we can go and forget this whole run-in never happened," Sadie said bluntly. Annabeth looked up, her gray eyes sparkling with danger.

"Sadie, shut up!" I whispered. Sadie glared at me, "NO!" Annabeth stood up, looking angry. "Fine. I guess I just have to do without your help," Annabeth snapped. She turned around and stalked back to the clearing, where goat-man went.

"Sadie!" I accused. Sadie popped her bubblegum and looked at me. "Yes? What?" she said. I growled in frustration. "Annabeth! Wait!" I yelled. Annabeth turned around, on the verge of tears. "What?" she shouted. "We'll help you," I insisted. Sadie glared at me. "Carter!" she protested. I ignored her.

Annabeth stood there. "If you're going to help me, you have to come with me," Annabeth motioned. "To where?" I asked her, walking up to her. "Just follow me," she said firmly. So Sadie and I followed her in complete silence.

"You are probably not going to get through here, but I want to try. Blink your eyes hard and focus what's in front of you," Annabeth instructed. "There's nothing there!" Sadie interrupted again. Annabeth gave me a look that clearly told me to just do it.

I blinked my eyes and focused. Then, I saw a huge pine tree and a field that went all the way downhill.

"Was that there a second ago?" Sadie asked in awe. "Yes, you just couldn't see it," Annabeth said logically. "Now, I don't know if you are a half-blood, so that means I don't know if you could pass into Camp, but just try. Walk straight past the pine tree." Annabeth walked ahead of us.

I tried walking but I felt like I had just been slammed into a Plexiglas glass. Apparently, Sadie crashed into it too. "How come you could get in?" I asked. "Because I'm a half-blood. I promise to explain everything later," Annabeth said solemnly, "Try again. And concentrate!"

I pulled all my might into it and tried walking again. I flinched, thinking of running into the 'glass wall' again but I was past it. So was Sadie. "OK! HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?" Sadie yelped. Annabeth shushed her. "Follow me." She led us to a huge house. All around, kids were training with swords, arrows and knives. "Chiron!" Annabeth yelled. Chiron galloped outside. Sadie's gum nearly fell out of her mouth. "Is that a bloody horseman?" Sadie asked.

Annabeth stared at her. "Stop saying the word 'bloody,' please," Annabeth asked. "Yes, I'm half horse," Chiron replied. He turned to Annabeth and asked in a low voice, "Are they half-bloods?"

"No," Annabeth answered. Chiron looked surprised. "Then, how did they get past the defense?" Annabeth shrugged. He said something in Greek and Annabeth nodded. "Come on," Annabeth mumbled. She led us to a place that looked like an Arena. She gestured for us to sit. "Please explain," I said.

"Do you guys know anything about the Greek gods?" Annabeth asked. I thought only the Egyptian gods were alive but apparently, I was wrong. Annabeth told us about how the Greek gods and goddesses were alive and all these kids here at camp were their children. We were silent for a long time. Then she told us about Percy. Wow, she had quite a life. Then, a little boy that reminded me of Anubis came running up to Annabeth. He waved at me and Sadie and turned to Annabeth. "I just came back from Hades, literally, and I saw every spirit there was in Elysium and Percy's not there," the boy said in the rush. Annabeth sighed with relief. "I'm so glad. That means he's not dead," Annabeth exclaimed. Sadie held up her hand. "He can go to the Underworld and the mortal world?" Sadie asked. Oh, boy. Now she was reminded of Anubis.

"Yes, and I don't think that surprises you. You know Egyptian mythology," Annabeth said airily. I looked at her. "Pardon?" I asked. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You don't need to play dumb. I know you guys know more about Egyptian mythology and probably live your life in it like all these kids here live their lives Greek," Annabeth guessed. Then, a flickering sign appeared over me and Sadie's head. I yelped and swatted at him. Sadie popped her gum and stared at Annabeth expectantly. "You've been claimed. Carter, you're son of Apollo and Sadie, you're daughter of Hecate," Annabeth said.

"He-cate?" Sadie asked like it was a foreign word, which it sort of was. Annabeth sighed. "You're the daughter of the Goddess of magic," she pointed at Sadie. Then, she pointed at me, "Son of the sun god, Apollo. Healing, aim, and arrows." A boy about our age with blond hair and a…was that a javelin? came up to Annabeth. Sadie studied him like she was in science class studying specimen. "Jason, did you hear from Thalia?" Annabeth asked rapidly. Jason nodded, but grimaced. "They're trying to find the entrance to the Roman camp in San Francisco for about a week. They still can't find it," Jason said in exasperation. Annabeth sighed unhappily. "Jason, do me a favor and show Carter to the Apollo cabin and Sadie to the Hecate cabin, please," Annabeth said wearily.

"ANNABETH!" A voice yelled. Annabeth stood up. "Jason, you should take them now," she warned. Jason nodded at us and motioned for us to follow him. "Hecate. Sadie, here are all your half-sisters and brothers," Jason said. His voice was distant. Sadie just chewed her gum and went inside. Jason started going towards the Apollo cabin. "Roman camp?" I blurted. Jason was jarred out of his thoughts.

"It's my home. I'm from the Roman camp and Hera dumped me here so we could get along, and now Annabeth's going berserk cuz her boyfriend got put in the Roman camp," Jason sighed. He flipped his javelin and it shrank into a golden coin. "Cool," I said in a strangled voice. "Jason!" a girl shouted. We both turned around to find a girl with blackish hair that was cut unevenly. She gave Jason a bright smile. "Leo needs your opinion on the boat," she said, out of breath. Jason rolled his eyes. "If his opinion is about what color the floorboards should be, I'm not going," Jason joked. The girl laughed. "Don't worry, it's not about the floorboards, it's about Festus," the girl explained.

Jason sighed and turned to me. "Sorry, Piper will take you to Apollo's cabin," Jason apologized. The girl looked over me, up and down. "Follow me," she said instead of saying something mean. I was surprised but she just kept walking.

**So…whatcha think? Bad? Good? Ok? Review please. And remember, I'm still taking ideas for any of my stories. Just PM me or put it in your review. Late!**


	2. The Past and A Movie Star's Daughter?

**Ok, second chapter. Not so long because I'm not use to making Kane Crossovers so…**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Kane Chronicles or the PJO series. **

The girl Piper just kept walking as I tried to keep up with her. She didn't talk or look at me. When I took a look at her face, I was surprised by the conflicted expression. She was probably going to hate me for this but, "What's wrong?" Ah, I just had to say it, didn't I? Piper looked at me, up and down like I was some sort of diseased person. "Nothing that matters at the moment," she said softly. Then, there was a loud bang in the distance. Every camper flinched and looked to see what had made the sound.

"IT'S COOL! DON'T ATTACK!" In the distance, probably in the Long Island Sound, there was a giant ship and a bunch of campers were running around hammering things into place. The boy who had yelled had curly hair and was standing at what should've been the crow's nest. Several campers were lifting a-was that a dragon's head?- off of several flattened campers. Piper shook her head and muttered something about Leo. "Here's your cabin. Your siblings will help you with everything else," Piper said hastily. "WILL! YOU HAVE A NEW CAMPER!" she yelled to the cabin.

Piper then left to help the kid who had dropped the dragon. I stopped outside a golden cabin with an arrow as an emblem on the top. A tall kid with a bow slung across his shoulder came out of the cabin. "You're the new camper, I'm assuming," he said. I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded.

"Hi, I'm Will Solace and you are…?" he asked me. "Carter Kane," I responded. Will gestured me to come into the cabin. It was bigger than I imagined. There was a curtain down the middle of the cabin, separating the girl's bunks and the guy's bunks. "Here's your bunk and tomorrow, you should go to the camp store to pick up some camp clothes," Will instructed. "Any questions about camp?"

Any questions? I had a million questions aching to be asked. But I just asked one. "What's with the ship?" I blurted. Will looked relieved. "Oh, you know Jason? He got transferred here by Hera and Hera transferred one of our campers, Percy Jackson, to the Roman camp in San Francisco and we have to find him. The ship, well, Rachel, our Oracle, gave us a prophecy that doesn't make much sense. But somehow, there's a rumor saying that the ship is the sail to Mount Olympus, and they don't mean the one in Manhattan; they're talking about the original Mount Olympus in Greece," Will was out of breath when he finally stopped talking.

It was too much for me to process. So Will decided to change the subject. "Since you're the son of Apollo, you won't need any other weapons besides the bow and arrows you're going to get now. Follow me," Will explained. He sprinted out of the cabin and ran towards the archery practice area that I saw earlier. Will went over to talk with another boy. I stood there uncomfortable. "Here, these are yours now," Will said abruptly, handing me a bow and a…what was it called? Oh, right, a quiver full of arrows. "Thanks?" I said it like it was a question. I had no idea how to use this. So I just aimed it. "Don't worry. Children of Apollo have perfect aim. You won't miss your target," a girl behind me said. I turned around to find a girl with red curly hair. She wasn't wearing camp uniform like everybody else. She had a school uniform on, Clarion's Lady Academy, read the emblem on her shirt.

She gave me an apologetic look. "I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the camp's Oracle," she introduced. "I'm Carter Kane. Can you tell me about the whole Roman camp thing and sailing to Mount Olympus?" I asked. Rachel pursed her lips together. "Even I don't understand my prophecy completely. Part of my prophecy has come true, but not everything happened yet. These are the lines: _Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._ _To storm or fire, the world must fall._ _An oath to keep with a final breath_ _and foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_. So far, all we know is that Jason, Piper and Leo are part of the seven that will go on the journey on Argo II, the ship that they are building now and they must sail to Greece and stop Gaea before she releases all the monsters that will destroy Mount Olympus," Rachel recalled.

Then, a thought occurred to me. "Last summer, what happened? Brooklyn was in a wreck and none of us remembered what happened," I remembered. Rachel grimaced. "Last summer, the evil titan Kronos came back to life, using one of our camper's bodies that joined his side. Monsters and half-bloods joined his side because he convinced them to overthrow the gods and he would make their lives better if they fought on his side. The prophecy from last summer, a_ Half-Blood of the eldest gods_, s_hall reach sixteen against all odds_, _a__nd see the world in endless sleep._ _The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap._ _A single choice shall end his days_, _Olympus to preserve or raze_. Percy called all of us to war, to fight against Kronos and his arm that was marching towards Mount Olympus in Manhattan…" Rachel paused. Manhattan. Maybe that's what Amos meant: Manhattan had other gods?

"Morpheus, the god of sleep and dreams, put the entire Manhattan to sleep. I wasn't there yet. I had a vision. Percy wasn't the hero that was supposed to save everyone. It was Luke. Luke was the one that Kronos used as his new body. So I flew over to New York as fast as I could and tried to warn Percy. That's when I realized that I was destined to become the new Oracle of Delphi. When Kronos' army arrived in Manhattan, we nearly had all hope lost. Campers were dead, Hunters were frozen and Percy, Annabeth and Grover went to Mount Olympus to stop Kronos from destroying their thrones. Annabeth reminded Luke of a promise he had made to her years before they even made it to camp and Luke killed himself to destroy Kronos. That's what happened. The city was in a wreck, mortals remembered nothing and it was just pandemonium," Rachel finished.

I was quiet for a long time. "RACHEL!" Someone yelled. Rachel shook her head. "I need to talk to Annabeth now. She's still worried about Percy," Rachel explained as she hurried off. I was still confused about everything. So I just picked up the bow and arrow and shot it. I hit the bull's eye. Maybe I was Apollo quality after all. I remembered all those times when we faced evil Egyptian monsters and magicians and all those times where I had deadly accuracy. I picked up another arrow from the quiver. I was jarred out of my thoughts when someone hissed, "CARTER!" I nearly fell over in shock and that would've been a bad thing for 1) I would've impaled myself with the arrow and 2) the ground was filthy.

Sadie was hiding in the bushes surrounding the archery practice. "What are you doing here?" I whispered sharply. Sadie rolled her eyes. "TO TALK! SO ARE WE PART OF THE EGYPTIAN GODS OR THE GREEL GODS? GODS!" she whispered-yelled. That hadn't occurred to me. "I…don't know," I stammered. Sadie grumbled something under her breath.

"Sadie!" Someone else called. Sadie muttered something that was probably in Egyptian, or Greek, if she knew any. She tumbled out the bush and went to talk with the girl that had just called her name. Without realizing it, I had let go of the arrow on the bow, and it went flying towards a tree. A tree spirit, I think it was a dryad, popped out, snatched the arrow off her branch, snapped it in half and started yelling at me furiously in Greek.

"Yeah, I should've warned you about that one. She gets mad easily," Will said, picking up the broken arrow. "Yeah, that would've been good to know," I said warily as the dryad melted back into her tree. "So, how's it going so far?" Will asked, trying to make conversation. I shrugged, "It's better than most days I had." It was true. Will looked me over. "You seem like you had training somewhere else," Will blurted out. I wasn't sure if I should tell him about the Egyptian gods, but Annabeth already knew. But that was just Annabeth. "What cabin is Annabeth in?" I blurted out randomly. Will gave me a strange look, "Athena, why?" he answered. If I remembered correctly, Athena was the Greek goddess of wisdom. The Athena cabin must be geniuses. That would explain how Annabeth knew that the Egyptian gods were alive today.

I realized that Will was still waiting for an answer. "It's nothing," I replied. Will looked at me suspiciously. I was saved by Piper. She came up to Will and said, "Will, Butch needs you in the infirmary. Apparently, the Stoll twins dropped some sort of bomb thing in his cabin and his whole cabin is injured now." Piper turned to me. "Take a mental note and stay away from the Stoll twins," she smiled, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Mental note confirmed," I joked. Will ran off to the infirmary. "So, you're going to Mount Olympus and participating in finding the Roman camp to find Percy Jackson?" I asked Piper. Piper grimaced. Touchy subject. "Sorry," I said in a small voice. Piper took a shaky breath. "It's ok. It's just that Jason was from the Roman camp and when Hera dumped him here, he had no memory and the Mist played a trick on us, and it made it seem that we had a relationship. And now, he's having memories of his pass and if we find the Roman camp, I'm afraid that he'll remember a certain girl. I tried forgetting about it though, but it keeps coming back to me," Piper rambled.

I was never good at comforting a person, but I tried, "Don't worry. I doubt Jason will forget you." Piper gave me a small smile. "Thanks…um, I just realized that I don't know your name," Piper said apologetically. "I'm Carter Kane and your last name is…" I asked. Piper groaned at this. "It's Mclean," she said softly.

"As in Tristan Mclean?" I asked in disbelief. Piper half groaned and laughed. "Yeah, he's my dad. I hate telling people that," she responded. I shook my head. "That is so cool," I managed. I wondered what it was like to be a child of a movie star. I just couldn't imagine it.

**That was a bad way to end it right? Yeah, maybe it was because I was eating bacon and I got more hungry xD**

**Carter- I think I'm the weird one, fitting in the Greek and Egyptian world**

**Travis - Best prank ever, though it was suckish that we got in trouble**

**Connor- Yeah, I bet Katie told on us again**

**Katie- You know, you could announce it to the world. I'm right next to you (Rachel opens mouth) Rachel, don't **

**Annabeth- Yeah, yeah, has anyone seen Percy yet?**

**Travis, Connor, Katie, Rachel- NO, you just asked that five minutes ago…**

**Sadie- *pops bubblegum* What?**

**Director- No, no! CUT! Sadie, you weren't supposed to come in on this scene! You were supposed to come in next chapter.**

**Sadie- Yeah, whatever. **

**Carter- Ignore her and please review!**

**Annabeth- And subscribe! I want to find Percy soon- and can that guy shut the camera off and stop shooting!  
><strong>


	3. Argos and Other Things

**Hola! I guess this is my last update before school starts. When school starts, I won't be updating as often. So, please don't be upset. Please enjoy :)**

This place wasn't the worst place in the world. I supposed I had seen worse things…like that evil ice cream guy. Yes, I knew his name, but evil ice cream guy made it seem more interesting. After talking to Madeline from my Hecate cabin, I went exploring the camp. I ended up in an Arena thing. Or maybe it was the amphitheater. I didn't know which one it was. It was spacious. I was enjoying the silence and the thought of being alone until I decided to turn around. I was staring into a wall of fur until I backed up and looked up. I let out a scream and grabbed my staff. I doubt it was any good in a Greek place, but at least I had a bit of protection. I tried to turn my staff into my favorite tiger, but it failed. I backed up slowly as the _thing _growled and leapt forward. "DOWN!" someone shouted. The thing whimpered and trotted away. I looked behind me to see who saved me from that beast. It was the boy, Jason, who belonged in the Roman camp.

"What is that thing?" I demanded. "Hellhound. She's friendly though," he assured. "Friendly? She was about to run me over!" I cried. "Nah. So…welcome to camp. Do you want to help us with Argo II?" Jason asked. I blinked. "What?" I asked, kicking the dirt.

"Ship," Jason said, leaving the arena. I scrambled after him. "What's the boat for?" I asked, tripping over a rock. "Sailing to Greece," Jason replied vaguely. I furrowed my brow and continued to follow him. I avoided tripping on anything on the ground. We arrived at the ship, which was bobbing up and down in the water. "Uhh…why are the floorboards blue?" I asked as I climbed onto the ship. Jason laughed. "Ask Leo. He's designing most of the ship. I don't know why," Jason said as he began to walk to the other side of the ship.

I groaned. "Ohhh, I thought the blue was bad!" I complained. "PINK?" I shouted, laughter dancing in my face. Jason and I started laughing. "IT'S A QUALITY COLOR!" A boy from the crow's nest shouted. Something dropped down next to me loudly. I yelped and recoiled. "LEO!" Jason accused. "I didn't drop it!" Leo shouted.

"There's no one up there besides you!" I pointed out. Leo turned away and began attaching a dragon head to a pole. "A dragon?" I asked. Jason frowned for a moment. "Yeah…it's part of the original design," he explained. There was a loud bang and a crack. "Piper!" Leo's accusing voice rang through the air. "I'm sorry! I never built a ship before!" Piper shouted back, defensive. Jason shook his head. "Do you mind painting the floorboards brown?" he asked.

"All of it?" my voice sounded tired, but I was just making sure. "Oh, yeah…sorry," he apologized. I shook my head. "No, no. I just wanted to make sure I didn't mess anything up." Jason left to help Piper with the split in the hull. I sighed and found a bucket of paint and a brush. This was going to take a long time. I heard Jason telling people to stay off the floor. I began painting the pink part over first. I wished there a spell for me to paint the entire thing at once…oh, wait, my spells didn't even work here. This was going to be tiring. I didn't even know how I was supposed to get out of here and get back to my Brooklyn mansion. Maybe I should've listened to Carter and stayed in Brooklyn.

"Need some help with that? Jason said you were working on that," someone behind me said, making me jump, dripping some paint onto my clothes. "Ooh, sorry!" the person said. I turned around. "Uh…you are…?" I said.

"Nissa. I'm Leo's half sister. I'm supposed to be helping him build the boat, but he drove me crazy. He wanted me to paint the crow's nest orange, so I bolted," she smiled. "I'm Sadie Kane. Thanks for offering. I really don't understand why Leo picked pink…or blue," I shook my head as I went back to painting the floor. Nissa picked up a brush and began painting the floor with me. "So…is it true that there's an Egyptian world?" she asked. I paused for a moment before answering. "Yes," I said simply. Nissa shook her head in amazement. "Well, there's the Greek and Roman world. I should've guessed Egyptians also existed," Nissa said. I opened my mouth to answer but I heard someone approaching. "No, no! Why are you painting it brown? You were supposed to leave it pink!" Leo insisted.

Nissa and I looked at each other and quickly said, "Jason told us!" Leo sighed and turned around. He ran away bellowing, "JAAAAAAAAAASOOOOOON!" We giggled and went back to painting. "LEO! GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!" we heard Jason scream. "He's chasing him with fire," Nissa sighed. I frowned. "Fire?"

"Leo's a fire user. He can make fire come out of his hands. It's dangerous, but he finds it cool," Nissa explained. "Fire is cool! I would show you a trick, but my powers are eliminated here," I protested. "All I gotta do is get outside the borders." Nissa hesitated. "I'll ask Chiron if we can go outside the borders later." We continued painting the floor. Soon, the sun was high up in the sky and we were sweating. "Ew…gross! I'm sweating!" I wrinkled my nose. Nissa chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprised if you were put in Aphrodite's cabin. Which cabin are you in?"

"Hecate. I'm guessing I'm the daughter of a minor goddess?" I asked. Nissa gave me a sympathetic smile. "Sorry. I know most minor gods' children aren't treated well," she sighed. I rolled my eyes. "Believe me, if they don't listen to me, I will blast them as soon as I find a way to get my magic in here," I laughed. "Hey guys, any reason why Leo is chasing Jason around with fire flaming in his hands?" Piper giggled from behind us. We smiled guiltily. "We told Leo Jason made us paint his pink and blue floor brown," I said sheepishly. Piper laughed. "Leo is so immature," she said.

"HEARD THAT!" Leo shouted. We got up and peered over the side of the ship. Leo was still chasing Jason, who was trying to fend him off with a stick he picked up. "A stick, really Jason? You could call down lightning and you decide to settle with a stupid twig," Piper sighed. She picked up a broken toothbrush and then aimed down on the ground. Then, she hurled it. It stuck in the ground right in front of Leo, who was stepping back and glaring at Piper. "YOU ALMOST SHEERED MY TOE OFF!" he shouted.

"STOP CHASING JASON AND GET YOUR SORRY BUTT BACK UP ON THE CROW'S NEST AND FINISH ATTACHING FESTUS'S HEAD!" Piper yelled. Leo grumbled and began climbing up the side thing of the ship. There was a loud thump as Leo fell on the boat, tripping over his own feet. "Smooth," Piper muttered. "Smooth."

Nissa and I snickered and went back to painting the floorboards. We were about a third done. "Hey, Sadie, can you help me with the hull?" Piper asked. I bit my lip. "I can try," I said. I followed Piper over to the hull. "What happened there?" I asked. Piper smiled wryly, "Leo dropped the brick there." I narrowed my eyes in disbelief. "Does this happen often?" I joked. "Yes," Piper sighed. We arrived at the hull. "Wait…I'm going to try something," I said hesitantly. I hoped my spells would work here. "Hi-nehm," I said. Piper looked at me as if I was crazy, but my eyes were on the hull, which was now…unbroken.

"How'd you do that?" Piper asked in awe. "Egyptian spell," I said simply. Piper raised her eyebrows in admiration. "SADIE! I'm not going to paint the whole ship!" Nissa shouted. I gave Piper an apologetic look. "Gotta go," I said, hurrying back to Nissa, who was crawling on the floor, painting. "Hey…I think I have an idea. Pass me a brush. If I can animate the brush, it can do all the work itself," I said slowly. Nissa nodded, "But won't the other campers find it creepy that brushes are moving on their own?"

I frowned. "I don't know if I'm even allowed to use Egyptian magic here, so I'll just tell them I used a Hecate magic spell," I replied. Nissa sighed and handed over a pile of brushes. I put an animating spell on them and they began to jump into the paint bucket, then jump back onto the floor, and starting dancing on it. Nissa busted out laughing. "It's dancing!" she managed. I had an impish grin. "Well, it's doing it. Let's go." We got off the ship and Nissa gave me a tour of the camp. After a while, we heard a shriek. "What the Hades?" Leo shouted from the ship. "Aw…man," Nissa complained.

Leo ran off the boat, screaming his head off. We tried not to laugh as we chased him down. "What the heck is going on?" Jason demanded when Leo almost ran him over. "Dancing brushes on the boat!" he screamed. Several campers laughed, several looked at him oddly, and the rest went on with their happy lives. Jason looked at Nissa and me. "Dancing brushes? Aw man, did Piper push him into the Long Island Sound again?" he demanded. We cracked up. "No, he's right. I kinda charmed the brushes to paint the boat on their own," I admitted. "Really? That's great! Maybe you can make Leo work faster," Jason shot Leo a look.

"I would, but it only works on inanimate items," I said. "Nissa, remember the fire trick? Watch. A'max," I said. I held my hand out and a small flame began to dance above it. "Is she a fire user?" Leo asked curiously. "No, I'm a daughter of Hecate," I replied, taking the fire out.

"Then…what…how?" Jason patted Leo on the back. "Just go back to the ship," he assured. "So what else can you do?" I thought for a moment. "I didn't learn anything, but I did learn some complicated ones when I was possessed by Isis," I said slowly. "Isis?" Jason asked.

"Long story. So, I can make things explode, make things join together, stopping movement…um, a spell that could attack your face, a spell to summon something, an opening spell, a tying spell that could also stop magic temporarily, a missing spell, the fire thing I just did, a protection seal, a spell that makes you turn away, and a spell that makes you turn invisible. I wish Carter had taught me the cheese spell…I wonder what it does…" I mused. "Cheese spell?" Nissa snickered. "Don't ask. It's an element. I don't know why," I replied honestly. Jason had a thoughtful expression on his face. "The destroying spell…can it blow up a person?" he asked. I thought he was joking, but he was bloody serious.

"I doubt it. Carter refused to let me test it out on him but I doubt it…who are you trying to destroy? An immortal person? Not gonna work," I replied. Jason sighed as if someone had popped him like a balloon. I accidentally used the ha-di spell on a boulder on the ground. It exploded in a million pieces. Nissa coughed as the dust cleared. "Yep, that's explosive," she muttered. Jason waved his hand in front of the dust.

"I think we need that back. It was here for a reason…you can bring it back, right?" he said quickly. I sighed. "If I have the strength. Hi-nehm." Pieces of the rock collided and molded together. "Better than ever," I said weakly. I placed my hand on the rock before falling over. "I need to eat. This makes me hungry," I replied. Nissa went to get me some food.

"Sadie…uh…" Carter said, coming up to me. "Did you blow something up again? Amos told you not to!" I rolled my eyes. "Carter…guess what?" Carter eyed me warily. "What?" he asked.

"I don't care. This spell is designed to blow something up, not me. It's not going to make me blow up, so why the bloody world does it matter?" I demanded. He began to answer, but closed his mouth when no explanation came out. He sighed and left. Nissa came back with a sandwich. "All I found. Tuna sandwich," Nissa muttered. I had gotten used to the smell of tuna whenever Bast 'cooked' for us. I made a face and chewed it down. "Ugh, glad I got used to my cat goddess eating this stuff all the time," I groaned as I gulped it down.

Nissa shook her head. "Cat goddess? Seriously?" she asked curiously. Jason laughed. "You're kidding, right?" I shook my head solemnly like I was admitting to a crime. "Nope. We also got a bloody crocodile god. I hate him. There's a wind god…the fix major gods: Osiris, Set, Isis, Horus and Nephthys, a wisdom god, a lion goddess, the sun god who is also the king of gods, the god of craftsmen, kinda like your Hephaestus, a freaking god of chaos that keeps trying to kill the human race, a baboon god that took over my grandfather…what else am I forgetting? Oh, right, the dwarf god, the earth god, a soul swallowing moon god, and a stinky vulture goddess," I listed. "And Anubis... I mean the god of death and funeral." I tried not to blush when I said his name. I hoped Jason and Nissa didn't notice, but blast my luck. They did.

"I'm going to take a leap here and guess that you like a god?" Nissa teased. "NO!" I said hotly. Jason snickered and then quickly shut up when I shot him a look. "So…a dwarf god? I wonder if Leo would be a son of a dwarf," Nissa muttered. "We don't have children of gods. The gods…possess the body they want and then suddenly they have a bunch of incredible power. It's extremely confusing," I threw in when they shot me confused looks. "I'll explain it when I can think straight again."

"When do you think straight? Three days before Apophis tried to break his way out of the prison, you went to London for your birthday party," Carter accused as he walked past. I was tempted to blast him with fire but unfortunately, weak flames sputtered out of my fingers. "Sadie, you need to rest." Nissa immediately said. "I'm not fragile!" I complained. "Right now, I'm guessing I could knock you over," Nissa pointed out. I raised my eyebrows as a challenge but suddenly Leo yell, "NISSSSSSSSSSSSSA!" She hurried off. "JASON!" Piper shrieked. Jason sighed and hurried off after saying, "Get some rest, Sadie." I rolled my eyes and drifted off to some activities. I took the lava mountain as a challenge. I scampered up quickly before the lava burned me. "Bloody lava," I complained as I sat on the top of the mountain, waving the steam away from me.

I climbed back down and walked around camp. I accidentally backed up into someone. "Ugh, watch it, dirt bag. Walk much?" a cold voice snapped behind me. I turned around, annoyance blazing in my eyes. Yes, it was my fault I backed into her but she didn't have to be an arse about it. "Jeez, gods, sorry. You didn't die," I scoffed. The girl shoved me and stalked off, wiping her hands as if I was a germ that was infecting her hands. I knew I hated her from that moment. I was tempted to use a spell on her, but Amos always told me to control my anger issues. I gritted my teeth as I stormed away.

I was still fuming about that stuck up girl but I kept my cool. I wandered around the camp and ended up in a horse stable. It stunk worse than the ones at my mates and I went to in London. I screamed when I saw wings on the horse. "They don't bite," a small girl said. She was about 8 or 9. Maybe 10. "They're pegasi. As long as you don't treat them badly, they won't smash you into a tree." I gaped at her. "Smash you into a tree?" I demanded. The girl laughed lightly. "Just kidding, but you still should respect them. They tend to drop rude campers off them front 10 feet in the air," she said seriously. I blinked and stepped away from the pegasi. "I'm Lacy from Aphrodite's cabin…" her words had distaste in it. "Sounds like that mean girl's in it," I said, having no idea what that overreacting girl's name was.

"Drew…she was our counselor until Piper challenged her. Thanks gods. But she still treats everyone like dirt when Piper's not around," Lacy muttered. "Ugh! Lacy! Get your sorry butt over here! You left your makeup on my bunk!" Drew's snotty voice yelled. "Drew, stop yelling at Lacy or I'm telling Chiron. We have makeup everywhere! You would save a lot of trouble by just taking off your bunk and putting it back on Lacy's!" Piper shouted back, annoyed. Lacy let out a great breath. "I love Piper. Without her, our cabin would've been on fire!" Lacy complained. I couldn't help but laugh. "It's true. She could charmspeak, meaning making people do whatever she wants and not by their choice. Charmspeak is a rare power, but Piper also has it."

"LACY! CAN YOU HELP ME?" Piper's voice boomed over the camp. Lacy gave me a look. "Later," she said before hurrying off. I regarded the pegasi with a look of terror, disgust and wary. I hesitated for heading towards them. I had battled magic…but I didn't want to fall to my death. I bit my lip and then took one of them out of the stables. And then I got on.

**A/N- Well, I would put something up tomorrow, but I have to go to some important meeting (Yes, I'm 12, that doesn't mean I can't attend meetings) and then find my uniform (lucky people that don't need to wear uniform –glares- jk) and then get all my books together. And then of course, on the 8****th****, I have to go to school. I'll update like once or twice a month…yeah, that sounds terrible, but please deal with it. **


	4. Another AN Sorry, Please Read

**Just a (very) long author's note.**

**First thing's first.  
>Yes, I am working on the stories. Just got a lot of projects to focus on. I'm in the middle of working on Daughter of Poseidon and Unexpected Help.<strong>

**Second thing, I have a figment account. (Website is figment dot com) I put a couple of stories up, and my two recent stories are "The River" and "Because of Her." I wanted people to read them, and I'm not allowed to advertise on Figment, so I was telling most of my friends to read it, but only about a few of them read them. I'm desperate for people to read it. So, I'm asking for the readers of my stories on FF to read them. I'd really appreciate it. It's not much. Each story takes about 5-10 minutes to read. I would really like it if you read it and hearted it. You'll understand what heart is when you go to the website. But in order for you to heart it, you need to create an account. If you have a Twitter or a Facebook, you could use those but you need to confirm it anyways. The link to my stories are listed below.**

**figment (dot) com /books/145467 -This one is The River, which is based on Greek mythology. **

**figment (dot) com /books/145382 -This one is Because of Her, which is a story about...well, there's a summary attached there. **

**Ok, hmm, am I forgetting anything?**

**Virtual cookies to go around to anyone who reads and hearts my stories. **

**I will update my FF stories in about a week, so don't panic. I won't take a whole month. **

**I think that's all...oh, and if you want to follow me on Twitter, look up Ekatia217**

**PM me if you have questions. I'll answer. **

**Later**

**~Vicki (Yes, this is my real name)  
><strong>


	5. REALLY REALLY IMPORTANT!

**Another author's note and I'm so sorry! But this is so important!  
><strong>

**This only applies to people/kids/teens/humans in the US, but I would really appreciate it if all of you around the world helped, and I know you will once you've finished reading this!**

**The US government has just began thinking about passing a law to shut down a bunch of sites, like Wiki, Wordpress, Youtube, Facebook and a bunch of other sites. Some claim it's because of hacking, others say it's cuz the government will slowly begin to gain economic stuff. **

**This is getting out of control! Some sites, like Wiki and Wordpress, have on their own, purposely censored/shut down their site because they want the public to know that this isn't a fair law! It isn't! If this law is passed, sites will be shut down and once those sites are shut down, no one around the world can use those anymore! (Music lovers, save Youtube! Social Network freaks, no offense, xD but that is so me! Save Facebook and Twitter and whatever else you use! People who use Wiki and Wordpress!)**

**To save this, please sign this petition. The US government starts voting on the 24th of January and some will side with us if we have enough signatures! **

**This is the website**

google (dot) com (slash) landing (slash) takeaction

**Sign the petition and spread this message! It is not a prank or a joke! This is serious!**  
><strong>Thank you for your time<strong>

**~Vi**


End file.
